The Amber Eyed Boy
by sk8r4no1
Summary: Nicki a high schooler at Norten high falls in love w/ a boy she hardly knows. Soon she must deal with a jealous k-school friend and stuck up family who act as if she's not there. Plzz reviewand give me ideas so I can add more of what you think to my book.
1. The boy himself

_**"No notice is taken of a little evil, but when it increases it strikes the eye."  
**__**Aristotle  
**_

"Oh man I'm gonna be so bored today!" I said my red hair lifting slightly in the light gale, pale skin and steel-blue-grey eyes shining lightly in the glow of the sun my skin looking whiter than snow. "Why Nicki? Don't you have homework?" asked a girl with short brown hair in spikes, Cammie. "I finished all my homework and class work." I replied proudly. "I think we all did, maybe we could hang out at one of our houses?" said a blond haired girl, Bella. We were all proud honor roll students and the work, was a breeze.

"Well any suggestions? Cammie? Bella?" I asked timidly. "Why not at your house Nicki?" Bella asked me a little confused. "My parents are doing a giant remodeling project, so I don't want to quite go home unless I really have to." I said laughing.

Cammie started to laugh to, "Nice, I'll call and ask my mom." She pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number. "Hey mom can I have friends over?" "Yes I finished my homework. Ok thanks, bye." Cammie smiled at us, "she said 'Yes', as long as we don't destroy the house."

"Coolio, I'll call my parents and tell them." Bella said calling her parents.

"Ditto," I said doing the same.

Later that night I walked home I saw a sad looking boy; he had midnight colored hair and wore blue, tattered jeans and a dull orange shirt. He walked solemnly down the street a skateboard in his hand and a backpack slung over his left shoulder. I wanted to cheer him up, but he was just a stranger to me.

He looked over at me with wide eyes fear and shock easily seen and I just realized I was in the middle of the street and a light was coming at me from behind. By the time my brain caught up with me the boy had pushed me into a brick wall and was now yelling at the driver as he drove away. I looked up at him shocked and noticed that his eyes were amber.A strange thing to notice, but it's true. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine." I said smiling, "I for sure will be forever grateful to you for-" "It's no trouble, and I'm Isaac." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Nicki, you look awfully familiar what school do you go to?" I asked.

"Norten High." Isaac replied smiling.

"Me too, well I should be getting home, thank you very much I honestly owe you, see ya at school!" I said running across the street looking both ways and turning the corner. Leaving Isaac speechless.

When I got home my parents were sitting in the living room cleaning up and moving a table to the middle of the room. "Oh hey honey, did you have a nice time at Cammie's?" My mom asked.

"Yeah it was fun, I see you finished." I said changing the subject. "Yes, actually we did, does it look nice?" My mom asked smiling hugely. "Yeah, I'm gonna be in my room if you need me." I said jogging up the stairs.

When I got to my room I changed into a grey tank-top and blue shorts, not wanting to wear the clothes that I could have been wearing for the clean up crew. I picked up a book from the floor, sitting on my bed and started to read. After an hour or so of reading I looked at the clock it was 10:30 P.M., I put my book on the night stand and went to bed.


	2. Friends, life, and boys

Chapter 2

**_"He that always gives way to others will end in having no principles of his own." Aesop_**

The next morning I looked at the clock, "OH CRAP!" I ran around the room grabbing my clothes and changing then grabbing my school stuff and ran down the stairs. "Mom, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Why do I need to wake you up, Nicki dear?" My mom asked, confused.

"SCHOOL!" I yelled half walking, half running to the door.

"But it's the weekend, Nicki." My father said stirring his coffee and taking a sip.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Why did I forget that?" I said shaking my head embarrassed and blushing as red as a beet. "Sorry, I guess I'm still tired." I walked back to my room and put my bag down and walked to the window and opened it, I leaned out.

"BOO!" Screamed three little boys, my triplet brothers.

"You guys are so loud I would be able to hear you twenty miles off." I said turning to them smiling, "so what were you monsters up to yesterday?"

"We gotted to help Mommy and Daddy wit the, ummm, living room." One of them answered. "Yeah it was fun!" the other two agreed loudly.

"Hey, Nicki, do you know where the triplets are?!" My father yelled from down the stairs. "They're in here, I'll watch them if you want!" I yelled back the triplets smiled.

"Okay!" My father called back.

"So what do you three want to do?" I asked them.

"The park! The park!" They yelled in unison.

I laughed, "Alright, let's go." I said walking to the door.

When we got to the park I saw Isaac sitting on a bench, "Wonder why he's here." I thought out loud.

"Wonder why, who's here?" asked one of my little brothers. I smiled, "Oh, no one, Jean, now go play and make sure Adam and Iah don't hurt you or themselves." Jean ran off after his brothers to the play ground. I looked around for a spot to sit and saw the only spot to sit was next to Isaac.

I walked over and sat down on the end of the bench next to him, "Hey," I said smiling at him. "Oh, hey. Why are you here?" he asked smiling politely at me. "My brothers wanted to come here, they're triplets. You?" I replied.

"My nephews wanted to come down here I live with my brother and his wife, so I baby-sit and hang out with them." Isaac said smiling.

"Aww the responsible uncle." I said jokingly.

"Shut up," Isaac said laughing," but they actually have some good stories to tell."

I smiled then looked around the playground for my brothers, "And they destroy the Earth."

"What?" Isaac asked questioning my sanity.

"My brothers have come up with an evil plan, which means I have to stop them, so I'll be back in a sec." I stood up and walked over to my three scheming brothers." Adam, Iah and Jean what are you three up to?"

"Nothing." they said in unison hiding their hands behind their backs. "Yeah right, hand what ever you have over." I said holding my hand out. They put their heads down and put three garner snakes into my hand. "Now off with you. I catch you with these again and I'm telling mom and dad."

"Yes ma'am." They said and ran off to the play scape.

I rolled my eyes and put the snakes down by a nearby bush and walked back over to the bench and sat next to Isaac.

"How do you know when they have an evil plan?" Isaac asked.

"They look around for me and hide in shadows underneath the play scape," I replied smiling, "They're evil little monsters, but I can easily stop them. So, are your nephews evil?"

"Actually they're little angels." Isaac replied twin boys ran over to Isaac. "Uncle, can we go home now?" one asked. "Yeah, we have to do our 'omework." The other asked. "Sure, hey Nicki we're gonna go now so I'll see ya later." He said standing up. "Actually talking about homework my brothers need to do theirs'." I stood up to go retrieve my brothers.

"If your going all of us could walk together I think we live in the same direction." Isaac said. "Sure," I said smiling, "let me go get the mutants." I walked over to the swing set and retrieved them.

"Okay, we're set." I said.

They started to walk down North street listening to the five of them talk.

"So, your nephews are twins and my brothers are a triplet, that's kind of funny." I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess it is. Hey, might I ask you something?" Isaac asked nervously.

"Sure, shoot." I replied skeptically.

"Why were you standing in the middle of the street?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, you looked sad, but I thought I didn't know you so I couldn't cheer you up." I replied a little sad remembering his face, "Why were you so sad?"

"It's a long story." Isaac replied.

"We have time." I replied smiling.

"When I was 6 my parents practically deserted me. I was left with my brother who was 22 at the time. He had a good job so he could support me for a while or however long. He called our parents one day and all they said was 'we left him with you for a reason'," Isaac replied sadly, "It was hard to be told by your parents at that age that they don't want you."

I looked sadly at him, not knowing what to say, "That's sad."

"Yeah it is, well, we go this way, so see ya later." Isaac said waving and turning the corner with the twins.

I walked home with my brothers thinking about what to say to cheer him up when I saw him again.

Her phone rang, "Hello?" I answered

"Hey Nicki! I was just wondering where you are, I'm at your house right now." Said a girl's voice very energetically.

"Oh, I'm almost there Ember; I forgot you were coming over. I'll see you in a few." I said closing the phone and starting to run, my brothers chasing after me.

I arrived at my house out of breath.

"Took ya long enough." Ember said jokingly, smiling at me.

I smiled," Hey Ember. Come on monsters let's go in. You can come too, Ember." I opened the door and went in the house.

"Oh, hey, Nicki dear did you have fun at the park?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mom. And look who came by." I said smiling at Ember.

"Oh, hi Ember it seems like ages since you were here last," My mother said giving Ember a hug.

"I know we've been busy doing the garden and fixing up the back yard a whole long list of small things to do." Ember said smiling.

"Well I'll bring up some snacks in a little bit. Oh and Nicki your cousin Kiki is coming over Monday after school." My mother called after me.

"Okay, I'll make sure my list of 'things to do' is done." I said walking up the stairs with Ember.

"So, are Cammie and Bella coming it seems I haven't seen them in ages?" Ember asks.

"I'm not sure; we can call them when we get to my room." I said thoughtful.

When we got to my room Ember's pocket started to ring, she pulled out a small black cell phone with a skull on it, "Hi Mark honey." Ember answered, I held my laughter and fought a smile. Ember started getting all gushy so I called Bella and Cammie and invited them over to hear and see Ember.

"Hey Nicki, what's up?" asked Cammie.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you and Bella wanted to watch Ember talking to Mark?" I asked.

"Ok, we'll be over in a minute. Bye."

It was only like 5 minutes and I hear a knock at the door. I run down and see that it was Cammie and Bella. "Come on, she's still talking to him, hurry up!" I told them and ran back up to my room.

They were right behind me, trying to keep up with my speed. When we got in my room all we could hear was a girl giggling, it was from Ember. She was blushing; we all looked at each other and started laughing. I was on the floor holding my sides because it hurt so much. It was funny because she was usually like a tomboy, but when she talks to Mark she is a girly-girl it's so scary that it's funny. We were laughing so hard that we were crying.

"I'll call you back." Ember said closing her phone, "I'm going to kill you guys!" she said running at us and trying to strangle us. We ran away trying not to get killed.

Ember sat down, "Jerks!" Was all she said and was then quiet. We stopped running, exhausted from laughing as well as running. I fell down on the floor as did Bella and Cammie.


	3. Obsessed girls and the secret

Chapter 3

_**"At boarding schools the relaxation of the junior boys is mischief, and of the seniors vice."**_

_**Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley**_

On Monday we walked to school together, I stopped at my locker and they continued to theirs. "Man I hate all these books, "I said grabbing a mess of books and note books from my locker. I heard a locker open next to mine I looked over it was Isaac opening the locker.

"Hey, Isaac." I said smiling at him.

"Hey Nicki, I never knew your locker was here." Isaac replied.

"Nor did I,"I shoved my unneeded school supplies into my locker and stuffed my books in my bag, "so how was your weekend?"

"Well……" he began, "shit." He looked behind me. And there they were Olivia, Megan, and Lauren Hale Willinger P. and a new girl just as haughty looking as the sisters.

Olivia walked over to Isaac and flirtatiously walked over getting closer to him than need be, "So hey sweetie, I was wondering , well since my parents are out of town and if you'd like to come over and maybe watch a movie?" she said flirty and seducing implying more than just watching a movie. "No, I'm sorry, I've got plans." He said turning her down nicely, and pushing her away. "Is it because of Miss Plade?" She asked remarking on my skirt, but getting the name wrong. "It's plaid." I corrected.

"Her name is Nicki, now please we must get to class." Isaac said he grabbed his books. "Are you ready?" I nodded and we walked down the hall. You could hear her throwing a temper tantrum down the hall and her sisters and new follower trying to comfort her.

"Is your class even close to mine?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm in your class." He said smiling at me.

We enter class together and Cammie and Bella looked at each other then back at me questioningly. I smiled at him, "Do you wanna hang out with me and my friends?" "Sure let me go get Yuki and I'll be with you." He said walking over to a boy with black hair, like his but longer than his. They started walking back to me, "Okay follow me." I said walking towards Cammie and Bella. "Hi guys, this is Isaac and….. " I trailed off I forgot his name and I didn't even know everyone in this school yet, though I've been here the whole year.

"My name is Yuki." Cammie put her hand out to shake his, "I'm Cammie." He took her hand and tilted it kissing the top of her hand. "Nice to meet you Cammie," she blushed and he smiled at her, he smiled at her a moment longer. Cammie blinked and gestured to Bella, "This is our friend Bella." He nodded to her in greeting. After that I and Cammie went to our next classes and Yuki followed us, he talked to Cammie and I could see that he liked her even before this moment.

After class I walked to lunch and sat at our usual table no one was there yet so I waited.

Cammie and Yuki walked out of French class, they were joking and laughing speaking in French and just saying random things. "Cammie, jokinallez-vous sortir avec moi? (Will you go out with me?)" Yuki asked smiling at her hopeful. "Je ne sais pas. (I don't know.)" Cammie replied. "Cammie s'il vous plaît, Je t'aime! (Please Cammie I love you!)" Yuki said pleading. Cammie thought for a second, "Oui! (Yes!)"Cammie said smiling at him. Yuki smiled, "Oh merci Cammie, Je t'aime! (Oh thank you Cammie I love you!)" Yuki said smiling he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "Je ne vais jamais ne vous demandera jamais à personne, mais vous-même. (I will never will never ask you to be anyone, but yourself.)" Yuki said smiling at her.

I waited twenty more minutes no one came I walked out of the cafeteria and went outside, some boys were playing soccer, so I walked over and watched for awhile looking. The bell rang for the students in sixth period and walked into the library two more classes German and study hall then, home. I walked by a couple of rows of bookshelves and sat in my favorite seat the last seat in the last row by a window.

I looked outside the only one there, I sat for the rest of lunch then went to German, a few nerds in the class I sat in the back. The rest of school was a blur, the next I knew I was walking out of school. "Hey"" I heard Isaac yell, "Nicki!" I stopped and turned around, he ran over,"Where ya been we looked for you at lunch, but I never saw you guys so I went and watched some guys play soccer." I said, embarrassed now that I hadn't waited longer. "I can give you a ride home?" Isaac offered hopeful.

"Umm, okay I guess its fine." I said. He smiled, "Follow me." I followed him to a black Harley motorcycle with ghost flames. I stared in awe at it, my mom had a Harley in the garage and I worked on it with my cousins Jeff and Trevon, they wanted to be mechanics. He tossed me a red helmet, "Put it on and get on." He said getting on his bike and revved it. I stuffed the helmet on my head and got behind him. He smiled, "Hold tight." I wrapped my arms around his torso and grabbed my wrists. We sped at great speed and my friends walking by didn't even recognize me. I felt relaxed and even happy to be there, with… him. No anger or sadness that doomed this beautiful idea and place. I leaned my head on his shoulder it felt nice, even… right. We slowed to a halt, "I have to get something, 'kay?" he told me softly as if I were sleeping. I nodded up at him, he smiled and walked up to the door, he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

He went in and came out a few minutes later which is good because the motorcycle was harder to hold up than I expected. He sat back in front of me and I looked at him. Isaac turned and smiled at me, "Ready to go home?" "Yeah I guess." I replied tempted to say 'no' he smiled he could tell that I didn't. He put the kickstand down and took the key out. "Let's go for a walk," He said as he pulled my helmet off. And put it on the handle. I smiled when I him, his eyes a deep amber a dancing stone carved with fondness for another person. We got off the bike and walked down the street. "Is that where you live?" I asked feeling stupid as soon as the question came out.

"Yeah, I was checking on the dog, I had to let him out." Isaac said smiling. We continued to walk quiet for a while, I broke the silence, "How long have you known Yuki?" I asked looking up at him; he was looking at me in a strangely comforting way. "A long time, maybe since, third grade more or less." He said with a smile, he stopped as did I. I turned so that I was facing him, "What?" I asked he was looking at me in a way I don't know, almost loving? Was it? He stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand he moved his hand to my chin, as him holding it. He rubbed my lips with his thumb, he leaned toward me, he stopped only inches away and smiled nervously." I was confused a little he leaned the rest of the way and our lips touched, it was different then I expected. We heard a car volt around the corner and screech to a halt with a jerk, followed by a scream of both anger and jealousy.

I broke the kiss, I was closer to him than I thought, completely to his lean torso. "WHY?!" Olivia screamed infuriated and jealous, I didn't know if she paused for dramatics or if she was out of breath from screaming. "WHY?! I thought you were with me?! I've known you longer than this, this tramp!"

I balled my fist, I was about to bloody her. Just a few hits in that ugly pompous face won't hurt, well not me at least. I moved away from Isaac, he grabbed my arm firmly, but not enough to hurt me. "You're just afraid of what I'll tell her, you're not so innocent, not every one who acts innocent is." He froze beside me a stone now, his hand holding my arm tightened it almost hurt, his free hand turned into a fist so tight nothing could open it. He turned letting go of me, "You leave her out of this, it's not her fault you're obsessed!" He said, like a slap in the face she screamed and got in her car like the spoiled rich girl she was and drove away. "Tell me what?" I walked around him to look at his face, "Please?"

He wouldn't look at me he turned his face away, ashamed, "I don't want you to think of me any differently." "Listen, right now, "I said softly. He looked at me unease easy to see in his eyes. "I want to know, I swear I won't think any differently of you." He sighed, knowing he won't win this, "I have something that is like a mental illness, but not exactly. It's called berserker gang," He looked at me expecting something. I smiled and almost jumped on him, I hugged him with a sigh of relief. I looked up at him he was surprised and I kissed him on the lips. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I pulled away after a while and smiled we were both relieved and happy.

"I thought it was worst than that," I said smiling at him. He smiled, "I'm glade you understand, when I told Olivia she freaked, and I thought you would do the same," he laughed, "She wants all her men perfect, but I guess I'm an exception." He shrugged, "I bet you should be getting home now?" he asked. "Yeah I guess I should, you probably should to," I replied, "we can talk tomorrow."

He took me home and said our goodbyes, "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, 'kay?" he asked. "Sure. "I replied kissing his cheek before running to the door and waving then dashing inside.


End file.
